Between Any Two Points
by JacobLuver226
Summary: Claire has a play to practice for which Quil helps with. Disclaimer I dont know how to put this on my story so I'm doing it here...I don't own stephenie meyer's twilight, the movie 300 or the play Between Any Two Points by Trey Smith! First Fanfic ever!


If you had looked down from the sky onto the front school steps of La Push high school you would probably see just a black dot. On a closer inspection you would know the dot was a girl with a mass of black hair and a frown on her face.

That girl was me.

My name is Claire. I'm currently waiting for a certain werewolf named Quil to pick me up. Yep werewolves are real. I didn't believe until I saw Quil change right in front of me two years ago. Quil never was good at explaining things lightly. After I got over the shock rather quickly, if I do say myself, I was able to ask my questions.

It went like this:

Me, "So do you really change by the moon?"

Quil, "That's the Hollywood version silly" I remember how hard he laughed and I swear I wanted to punch him!

Me," Well fine then! Why is your temperature so high?"

So on I went with my questions. But at least now I know everything. Well I still don't really understand about the vampires and whatnot because I didn't really want to think about it. I mean someone drinking your blood? Isn't that kinda gross? And can't they get STD's from drinking blood? Anyway that's not the problem now.

The problem is I'm sitting in the rain all by myself waiting for Quil to pick me up. My watch is flashing at me yelling "Look its 3:10; school was over 40 minutes ago!" I'm now searching for my play script so I can study my lines some more. Quil was supposed to help me though. As I skim the chapters I hear the sound of Quil pulling up. I always know it's him because his car constantly sounds like its coughing. He always says he's going to get it fixed but never does.

I stomp my way to his car and don't even bother to look up as I climb into his truck and shut the door.

"Your late" I say knowing he can hear the annoyance in my voice.

"Claire I am so sorry! I swear I would have come sooner but there was some werewolf business that the pack and I had to attend to" I could hear the grimace in his voice when he says business.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah two of them, they almost crossed the border but luckily Paul and Jared were able to finish them up quickly."

"Oh well I'm glad nothing bad happened" Now this I happen to mumble because I hate being mushy. Ever.

Watching Quil's mouth spread into a giant grin and I know I've made a big mistake.

"Awwww Claire I didn't know you cared so much! My heart is now bursting with happiness!" Sometimes I swear he just does this to be cheeky.

"Whatever!" I then proceed to stick my tongue out and roll my eyes. Yes I know very mature right? Well I'm only sixteen so I still have time to be childish.

"So onto a new topic, are we still planning to go over your lines?" Smooth he always knows when to drop things, at the slightest sign of me kicking his butt!

"Um yeah, would you? I'm not sure I'll ever get the part of being History down!" Moaning I put my hands on my head.

"You'll do fine, you always do" Quil smiles one of his signature smiles at me, which as I hate to admit can almost even make me swoon.

Quil and I have been friends for like since forever. So trust me I know that almost every girl we pass ogles him. I mean have you seen his abs? I seriously don't blame them.

"Well this is the first play I've ever been in, so I'm a little worried but I can't wait for rehearsals to start tomorrow."

"So I pick you up at five right?"

"Yep!"

We then drive the rest of the way in silence until we reach my house. It's a light blue color with a wraparound porch with a big maple tree in the front. My mom and I both loved this house the moment we saw it. For her it was the porch and for me it was the tree. You see I've always felt as if trees held an importance because of their stunning beauty. The way the wind whispers though the tree as your reading underneath. It was just an amazing experience to sit under.

Walking into the hallway I drop off my backpack and Quil heads into the kitchen to grab a snack. Another thing apparently is that werewolves are always hungry so I know have to hide all the good food in my closet so that Quil doesn't get to it first.

Propping myself up on the couch I feel the cushions as Quil plops down next to me with a bag of Fritos in hand. I grab my play script of "Between Any Two Points" by Trey Smith and begin reciting one of my lines for the character History.

"Some kind of mole or something. You might want to have that checked"

"Wait who am I supposed to play?" Quil looks over all the highlighted lines in pink.

"Um just play some of them since I'm going to skip different parts so I just have to say my parts, ok?"

"Alright here it goes." Quil still looking down continues to read,

"It's probably nothing."

"Nothing! It looks like it might sprout legs any minute. Look, I think it's getting bigger." Putting as much emotion as I can into my words I look to Quil. His face is puckered and he looks confused.

"What's wrong?" I prod him in the side, trying to find out what's wrong.

"I just don't understand why they continue to go on about the mole and what's with these characters Pregnancy and Intimacy? What are they teaching you kids in school?" Laughing I pull away from him.

"Quil it's just a play, it's not supposed to be taken literally"

"Well I say that instead we should watch a movie!" As usual all he ever wants to do is watch movies and it's always the same one.

"No I'm tired of always watching 300!" Digging myself further into the cushions I sigh.

"Well I never complained when I watched The Little Mermaid about 80 times." I wince, he did have valid point.

"Fine" I pout but snuggle even closer to him for body warmth, smiling as I do so.

"Yes!" Quil raises his arm in triumph.

We both look at each other, then start cracking up. Yes a movie was way better then memorizing some lines anyway.


End file.
